Road to Millenium
by sarah-rainmaker
Summary: A story is about Millenium and Hellsing,but i included one OC character,and i began with introducing her,she'll be joining Millenium but,no,she isnt Mary sue thank god anyway,please leave me reviews and tell me what you think


Texas. Morrison High school 14:35

-Miss Spaulding! Do you mind paying a bit of attention to me? – A tall woman with wrinkly face, cheap make-up and remarkably horrible curly hair turned to the girl sitting on the last desk and reading the new issue of her favorite comics. The girl got rid of her headphones and turned purple eyes to the elder woman and yawned.-Yeah, sure teaches what the prob…

The teacher looked at the insolent pupil with strict gaze noticing that her light blue jeans covered in nasty writing were ripped in quite private places and also ripped top didn't cover much either. Army boots with swastikas on sides were resting on desk, legs crossed. Miss Spaulding didn't bother to change her position when the teacher approached her.

-The problem is you Abbey Spaulding! You're behaving like you've been raised in a barn!-The teacher's tone was growing higher as she listed Abbey's ,,wonderful,, habits like swearing in class and sick love to Nazis, but after few seconds Abbey stopped listening to the lecture she was the reason of and continued on reading about ,,The evil dead,,

After classes Abbey Spaulding was walking home with a note in her hand which was written by the principal of the school to her mother. The girl knew she was in trouble but tried not to think of it, besides, wasn't she always in trouble? She passed the familiar road covered in all sorts of trash like used needles, bags of different cheap snacks, condoms and other junk. Abbey reached her trailer and sighted ,, home sweet home,, while opening the creaky door. She smiled in relief as she noticed that mother wasn't at home and landed on an old coach. The evening was almost turned to night when Abbey was awoken by the sound of an opening door. The blonde middle aged woman dressed in an old dress walked in with a bunch of paper bags and left them on the table.-How was school today?-She turned to her daughter who was now playing with the piercing in her navel.

-Nothing much, the usual- Abbey wasn't planning on showing the note today, maybe she could do it next week. After all she didn't want to ruin her 18th birthday.

-Abbey, sweetie, I'm so sorry I can't keep my promise, we can go to Rio some other time alright?-The older woman lightly stroked the girls pink/purple hair –I have a lot of work to do this week and you have to take care of yourself. But I promise we'll go wherever you want next week, ok?

Abbey nodded and stretched herself while getting off the sofa –I'll be back soon, got to see Michael. She mumbled as she walked outside and after a short gaze at her surrounding went down the path lit by the streetlights.

The photographer's huge mention was like a dream for the little punk girl, she loved being there. Fancy furniture, huge rooms, and servants. It would definitely suit her well, but, when she came to think of it, it wasn't really what she wanted from life. Abbey was in these thoughts when the familiar figure appeared in the room. Tall blonde with quite large nose but sympathetic face features smiled at his guest and said-Wow, Zukke, didn't think to see you here tonight.-Michael kissed the girl's cheek and messed her short hair a bit in friendly manner.-so, what brought you here, some problems at school again?-Michael chuckled and lit a cigar.

-Yeah-Abbey loved it when Michael addressed her as ,,Zukke,, it was a name she'd been called for quite while in informal situations. She still didn't know what it meant but it was better then Abbey.-But I have to ask you something-She said a bit embarrassed. Michael turned the questioning face towards the girl, it wasn't easy to see her like this.-Sure, ask.

-Well, I kind of need to ask you for some money, if you don't mind. Zukke looked down at the floor; she hated it so much, asking for something, especially when it came to money.

Michael gazed at the young girl with suspicion and nodded-Tell you what, I'll give you as much as you want, but, in one condition, you'll tell me why you need them.

-I'm going to Rio.-Zukke mumbled quietly and sat down on the nearest chair.

-Rio? What the hell are you going to do there?

-Find Sydney and Caitlin and well, then, I'll think of something, but, I'm not staying in Texas.-Zukke sighted angrily.

-Zukke, you're not going there alone.

-Yes, I am. I'm not a kid!

-Well, then you'll need to find another sponsor.

-Fine!

-Fine.

Zukke got up angrily and was about to leave when Michael stopped her.

-Wait, I'll go with you. But we'll warn you're mother

-NO!-Zukke angrily went outside and ran down the path, when she turned into the familiar park full of trailers she slowed down a bit and entered her home as quietly as she could manage, hoping that mother would already be asleep. She found her mom asleep in their small bedroom and grabbed a bag decorated in army stile out of the drawer, pulling all of her favorite clothes and other useful things into it forcefully. She grabbed some food from fridge convinced that she wasn't going to get much during her trip and left the trailer leaving the note principal gave her, she didn't care anymore, she wasn't going back there anyway.

The only way to get money for now was to use her talent of stealing, but, the problem was couldn't make her steal anything from the people she knew so well for years.

The night was dark; the clouds had covered all stars and the moon. Streetlights didn't lit much, it was pretty cold for Texas weather, she stopped near one shop, it was still open, the market didn't seem very popular, but, for now she just needed money for the train ticket, she could get the rest on her way, so, Zukke walked in. There was only one old lady dressed in greenish clothes cleaning up the mess around the place. The girl slowly walked towards the counter, it wasn't locked, she looked at the granny one more time to check that she was busy with her task and opened the counter. ,, Only 37 dollars???,, Zukke was furious but also felt sorry for the owner of the place. After a second of thinking, she didn't take the money and quickly left the building walking towards other shop.

The next morning she was already in train looking at the stolen map. ,,Why didn't I learn the frigin geography?,, she sighted, she had to take 2 other trains and maybe even a boat to get to Rio in5 days.,,If only I had more money,, Zukke was thinking about robbing the bank and getting to Rio in few hours by plane but she didn't want to get into much trouble right now. And trip of 5 days might have been quite nice after all. So, she settled herself in her seat comfy and dozed off.


End file.
